Elsword: Eve's Choice
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Eve has never believed in having emotions, love, or anything perplexing like that. Humans used to be allies, until they destroyed her people, that's all she used to know. Once she is awoken once more by the El Gang, she sets out to revive her race and see for herself how the world really works. And it might just turn out that emotions aren't so perplexing after all.
1. The Past

The Past

* * *

The Nasod Kingdom was burning, everything was burning. I feel weaker and weaker by the minute, my suit becoming coated with soot as I cough, banging on the glass to escape my once regal bedroom. Oberon and Ophelia, who I see blocking the doorway to prevent my attackers from coming in.

"Miss Eve," My Vitality System(Or VS for short), chimed in, "Your breathing rate is high, please calm yourself, otherwise hyperventilation may occur. Thank you." Beginning to panic, I look around frantically for anything to use as my coughing becomes more frequent. Moby and Reby, my two drone-toys who I had completely forgotten about, slammed right through the glass, their tiny black and white figures turning to me, urging me to jump. Without any hesitation, I did. The fall seemed brief, though the impact shot through me like wildfire. I groaned, sitting up and shaking my head, and the scene that slowly but surely came into focus was horrifying. Almost every building that was built by the Nasod, every citizen I cared for, was either gone or being burnt to the ground. I bit my lip, forcing myself to stand, despite the pain that came afterwards.

Finding the path that seemed the most clear of all the fighting and raiding going on, I glided across the battlefield that was once my home, pushing people and Nasod alike out of my way. A single sword cleaved through the fighting, aimed straight for my head. I gasped and backed up, falling to the ground. I closed my eyes and awaited the blow that never came. Looking upwards, I saw Moby and Reby fighting them off, their tiny, fragile bodies against the steel of the sword. But as I got up and ran, I couldn't deny the sickening crack of metal that followed. A brief glance behind me revealed their cleaved bodies dropping to the ground. Covering my mouth to cover a whimper, I kept running, my glide-mode running low on power. Tapping into my systems, my orb flashed, projecting my status overall in front of me. My glide mode was about to go dead, and my breathing rate was higher than before.

"Miss Eve, your gliding battery has depleted, please recharge. Thank you." I scowled.

"Shut-!" I gasped in mid-sentence as I fell to the ground, rolling briefly. I caught myself, doing a somersault, and landing gracefully. I got up, checking my glide-mode battery. It was completely dead. Shaking my head, I ran towards the only safe place I could think of-the Core's Slumber Chambers.

_I have to get there..it's my only hope now._

Oberon and Ophelia were absolutely nowhere to be found, and I was slowly seeing double vision as smoke filled my vision and lungs.

"Miss Eve, your mecha-lung capacity is becoming filled. Please go to a more stable environment. Thank you."

Turning around, I saw a large armored figure pursuing me, eyes filled with hatred, a broadsword being dragged along the ground, sparks flying from the tip. I began to slow down the more I stared at the figure as they lifted their sword, the blade coming down to cleave me in two as I froze in fear. At the last possible minute, I regained control in my body, and the blade came down on my long, silver hair, cleaving most of it off. I shrieked at the sudden tugging pain, and felt the back of my hair to see mostly all of it had been cleaved off. I didn't even look back as I ran even faster than before.

"Miss Eve, your-" I muted my VS, my footsteps getting heavier and heavier as I approached the entrance of the Core. Taking a quick breath, I ran inside, and what greeted me was the tapping of my shoes hitting the cold, metal floor, the security lasers, and the Chambers just up ahead. The Slumber Chambers, deep within the Core of Altera. With a smile of relief, I slammed into the door, typing in the passcode and slipping inside. When I stepped inside, gazing around, I saw Nasods inside their pods, including Vladimir, an old friend, his brown, coarse body curled into a ball in his chamber. Hearing banging at the Core entrance, followed by the sound of alarms ringing through the Chambers, I gasped and ran farther in, looking for an empty Chamber. All of them were filled, and I couldn't find any that were dual-usable.

_Am I..am I going to die? Right here, at the hands of a human?_ I shivered at the thought, my eyes scanning the area once more. And I caught an empty Chamber, right at the back of the Chambers. I dashed for it, hope glowing in my chest. As I neared the core, I saw another Nasod heading for the exact same Chamber. They caught sight of me, and halted, staring at me with reddish pink eyes, a creamy pink dress covering their pale skin. I gasped and halted as well, blinking.

"Apple?"

"Queen Eve! You made it!" Apple ran to me, hugging me. "I'm so glad you are all right. What happened to Oberon and Ophelia?"

"I..I don't know. I just kept running until I got here.."

"And your hair! It's been completely chopped-" Apple stopped as another alarm went off. Her eyes widened and we exchanged a knowing glance. Apple smiled kindly at me. "There will be time for exchanges later. Eve, get inside the Chamber."

"Apple..what about you?"

"I'll find someplace to hide. You know how hard you looked for me when you were first built..and you never found me, did you?" Apple said in a teasing voice. With a soft smile, I nodded and stepped inside the Chamber. The doors slid on me as I smiled at Apple one last time as the alarms went off, and these ones were closer. Fear flashed in Apple's eyes and she looked to the entrance, and then back at me. With a smile and a nod, she mouthed,

"Don't give up." and ran away, disappearing behind the pods. Wires attached to my body, sending jolts of electricity through my systems as my VS said,

"Shutting down. Please remain stationary until shut down is finished. Thank you." A sleepy, unaware feeling slowly overtook my body as I felt the anti-gravity turn on inside the chamber, and I gently floated upward, just inches above the steel roof of the pod. My eyes lost their lustrous golden color, slowly turning gray as I entered Hibernation Mode, the last alarm going off as I faded away into sleep.

* * *

_Thousands of Years Later..._

* * *

The Core of Altera was still. Humming no longer emanated from it's depths, the life above the ground completely dead, uninhabitable. The wind no longer blew through the area, the Core completely void of power. The El, shining above Feita as a beacon, exploded on this very day. As the shards skyrocketed into different directions, one small, stray shard managed to find its way into a crack in the now rusty, mossy Core, shooting through the dead security beams, the powerless Nasod, and the lone, armored skeleton that lay in front of a familiar Nasod's Chamber, a single laser burned through the back of the silver, rusted armor. The Nasod, Eve, was cold and lifeless, her eyes closed as she lay slumped in her Chamber in the corner, her suit covered in dust, soot, and slight rust.

The El flew right into the Chamber, snapping the glass and filling the entire chamber with life. The anti-gravity re-activated once more, floating the girl upwards. Eve's eyes snapped open, revealing gray eyes that slowly but surely turned a grayish-golden as she scanned the desolate area, the glow of the El catching her eye. Staring at the small shard that was lying on the floor of the Chamber, the wires detached from Eve as she bent down to pick it up, her movements stiff and robot-like. As she picked up the El, it glowed brightly in her palm, and a feeling of life surged through her. She gasped, a full golden glow returning to her eyes as her orb burned a dark aqua color. Stumbling backwards, she blinked a few times, overlooking the area once more, the desolate place once called the Slumber Chambers now a graveyard of sorts. Shaking her head, she muttered,

"I wonder..if there's anyone left.."

Stepping out of the Chamber, she looked around, walking around the makeshift-graveyard. Her footsteps echoed through the empty space, sending an feeling of loneliness that shook the Nasod to her core. After what seemed like only few minutes of walking, it became clear that Eve was truly alone.

"Miss Eve," Her VS had chimed in a bit after walking, "Your systems heat is accelerating slightly, please calm your systems. Thank you." A feeling of helplessness fell over her, and she kept her head down as she walked over to what used to be known as the Nasod King, a successor and army general of the Nasod, whose hand was lying outstretched, the palm of it facing upwards towards the small crack of grey light that shone down from the surface. Curling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees, staring at the lifeless void she had awoken to. The war had done this. All of this was caused by the humans. The very thought of their name made anger flare up, but Eve soon calmed herself, blinking a few times.

"No.." She said, her voice slightly hoarse. "This is not their fault. We could have lived in peace...we could have..I know it." Eve repeated this to herself several times, and by that time, she realized it had gotten darker inside the Chambers. Looking upwards, she saw white dots in the black sky, and her gaze never lifted from them the entire night.

* * *

**Day 2**

Eve was utterly alone, spending most of her time building make-shift toys to play with, even managing to find a Nasod Scout's memory chip, but nothing could replace the feeling she had inside her chest.

_I wonder..is this what the humans called..loneliness?_ Eve contemplated the thought for a bit, before shaking her head. _I cannot feel emotions...it is highly inappropriate for a Nasod of my intellect to activate emotion, anyways._ But the longer the day drew on, the worse that feeling got. Soon, she was back to resting her chin on her knees as she sat in the Nasod King's outstretched palm.

"What am I to do.." Eve muttered to herself. "Almost all of the Cores here are completely destroyed..there's no way.." Eve stopped mid-sentence.

_Most. Almost all of the Cores..yes..that's right. _ Eve turned to the Nasod King's heart, a giant Core, big enough to be powered by a single Nasod. A smile outstretched on Eve's face as she scrambled up the Nasod King's rusty figure, stopping at the handle of the Core. Opening it with a grunt, she looked inside to find it untouched, a bit rusty and some dust here and there, but completely ready for use. Excitement filled Eve's chest as she hopped down, ideas swimming in her head.

_This is it..I can revive our race with this! And of course...an King needs a Queen. And if I can use enough energy to power him..then we can be together, just like a King and Queen should be._ With a smile, Eve found a semi-functional Nasod Scout, and, after a quick repair, made a direct link to the Core with the Scout's El that she had inserted through a single touch, making it so that it would collect data on the outside world and its data, and in return, make more advanced Nasods for that era. Night soon fell, and Eve nodded her head as she stared at the moon for what could be the last time.

"It is time..Remo..are you ready to go on your mission?" Eve turned to Remo, the Nasod Scout she had named after Moby and Reby, her toy pets, and Remo responded with a series of beeps. Eve smiled, bowing to her subject, and climbed into the Core of her King. With one last look at the area, she closed the pod door, and closing her eyes, focusing all of her energy into her orb, released a discharge of El energy. The Core lit up as wires attached to her body, a small breathing outlet going over her mouth. With a smile, she glanced at Remo one last time as he disappeared towards the exit of the Core, Eve closed her eyes, allowing her energy to be sapped away, bit by bit. Feeling her strength failing her, she let sleep overtake her body, silently praying to the Lady El her efforts were not wasted.

* * *

**Chi: And that was the revamped version of Chapter 1 :P**

**Eve: Much better...way more detailed.**

**Chi: :I **

**Eve: Er...the first version was good too!  
**

**Chi: Good Eve *pat pat***

**Elsword: I NEED ME SOME ELSxEVE ACTION :U**

**Chi: Hush boy, you shall get your EvexEls action**

**Elsword: No. ElsxEve**

**Chi: EvexEls. Period *holds gun to Elsword's head***

**Elsword: ..Fine =.=**

**Chi: Good boy~ R&R and I might just update the next one sooner~**


	2. My First Friend

My First Friend

* * *

Elsword's breath was heavy as the cold inside the humming Core seeped into his cuts and brushed against his bruises. With a grunt he sat up, his body heavy with fatigue as he scanned the area. Aisha was getting up slowly, patting the dust off of her dark magician clothes, a scowl on her face. Rena was helping Chung up, a wide, circular scratch on Rena's arm, her clothes a bit burnt from the lasers on the way to the Core. Chibella scanned everyone over to make sure there were no serious injuries before slamming the tip of her scythe into the ground with a scoff, Zentai vanishing into Chi's shadow as she rolled her eyes, her cape flapping gently in the small breeze that echoed through the Core. Chung's El was pulsating brightly as Raven's sword dug deep into the now slain Nasod King's head, his Core cracked slightly from Elsword's Sword Fall.

"This time, I hope he stays dead." Raven muttered, irritation flaring in his eyes. Elsword rolled his eyes, standing up, using his sword as a crutch.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a while." Rena said with a small smile. Aisha nodded in agreement, her gaze flitting to the cracked core in the chest of the King Nasod. Elsword followed her gaze, resting at the curled up figure resting inside the Core.

"Whatever was powering the Nasod King..was powering the Nasod," Chung said with a mutter, wiping blood from his cheek. "We should destroy whatever's inside."

"We need to make sure we destroy it too..I don't want anyone to get hurt again." Chibella muttered, her gaze flicking to the gash on Elsword's leg, which was slightly burnt. Elsword smirked.

"Yep..I'll break it open and see what's inside. Stand back." Elsword said, climbing the slick metal that was once the Nasod King, a faint warmth radiating from the Core when Elsword placed a hand on it. Standing upward, Elsword raised his sword, slicing the Core's glass in two with a swipe. Elsword kicked the glass aside and blinked when he saw what was inside. Squinting, he shook his head and looked again. Sure enough, there was a white-haired girl inside, donning a Nasod suit. She was curled up tightly, and wasn't moving an inch. Her face looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. Although to Elsword, it looked like she was dead. With a shrug, he poked her with his sword. Nothing.

"Eldork! What are you poking? What was inside?" Aisha called up to him. Elsword turned to her and said,

"It's a..girl, I think."

"A girl?" Rena said, blinking in confusion. "But..how can a girl power this gigantic monstrosity?"

"It could be a Nasod, Elsword," Raven said. "Be careful."

Elsword nodded, ducking his head inside the slightly-caved Core, delicately picking off the wires that were attached to the girl, and picked her up. Placing her outside the Core, Elsword summoned Cornwell, and with a grunt, slammed both swords into the Core, sparks flying as the creak of metal rang out. Satisfied, Elsword grabbed the girl and started to slide down. Reaching the ground once more, Elsword lied the girl down on the ground as everyone stared at her.

"Those clothes are definitely not man-made, I bet she's a Nasod." Chibella said, kneeling down and poking her face.

"Chi, don't, she might be dead." Chung said with a sigh. Chibella shrugged and replied,

"She's not, her orb is still lit, see?" Chibella pointed to the orb resting atop the Nasod's forehead, and everyone's eyes widened as the orb suddenly started glowing.

"Miss Eve, it is time to awake, please. Thank you." A disembodied voice said. Everyone looked around for the voice, but found nothing. Rena turned to the Nasod girl, and almost, as if magic, the Nasod snapped awake, revealing beautiful golden eyes. Everyone gasped and backed up, even Chibella, who fell backwards on her butt. The Nasod stood up, brushing herself off before scanning the gang. Her eyes widened as her head turned toward the King Nasod, the Core sparking like a bleeding artery. Her face registered first shock, then confusion, and finally, a flash of anger. Turning back to the gang, they all held their breath as she glared at them. In a monotone voice, she said,

"May whoever awoke me..step forward."

* * *

Eve was furious with the seven people that she had awoken to. And even more angry with the fact that the Core was beyond repairable with the tools Eve had now. A red-haired boy casually walked up to her and said,

"I woke you up. Name's Elsword, you?"

Eve scowled, scanning the boy for any threats.

_Threat Level: Unknown. _Her system chided in her brain. Sighing, Eve muttered, "I have no reason to tell you."

"Damn, you sound like Chibella." Elsword said with a laugh. Chibella punched his gut and he groaned. "Hey..I was joking."

"Shut it, and just make sure she doesn't attack." Chibella said in an irritated tone. Elsword shrugged and turned back to Eve, a smirk on his face.

"You mind explaining why you were powering the Nasod King and all of those Nasods to kill all of the Ponggos on Altera?"

"I would never-!" Eve said, taking a step back. "I do not attack innocents! What is wrong with you?"

"Well you were powering this thing," Raven said, "That means you must've had some reason to harm them."

"I would never do such a thing!" Eve said, her voice reaching a growl.

"Maybe there's something wrong with your memory then! We were the ones who saw it for ourselves! We know what was going on! And since we found you inside that thing, it was definitely you." Elsword said, meeting Eve's eyes.

Eve's eye twitched for a split second, and then she raised her hand.

"You..have to be the most arrogant, annoying little human I have ever met!"

**SLAP!**

Elsword went crashing to the ground, leaving everyone to gape at the scene while Chibella giggled uncontrollably. Eve stepped forward, glaring right into Elsword's red eyes.

"I would NEVER harm anyone who wishes to have peace in their lives! And for you to talk to a royal that way is completely aggravating. Even after all these years, you humans are still primitive in your ways!" As everyone onlooked, Eve stormed out of the Core, walking right through the deactivated Nasod, the dead lasers, and her little toys Moby and Reby until she reached the outside.

* * *

Eve slowly wandered through the forest, her eyes gazing at the blue sky that was dotted with white clouds. With a sigh, she muttered,

"System: Map, please."

Her system was silent for a few moments before replying. "Apologies, Miss Eve, but I cannot bring up the map, as this is clearly a new area that is not accessible in your data. Please go and collect the data of this area in order to pull up a map. Thank you." Rolling her eyes, Eve began scanning everything she saw that was inevitably different than the world she was once used to.

"More time had passed than I thought.." Eve said to herself as she scanned a small hole in the ground, dark eyes blinking back at her. Taking a step back, a small brown paw stepped out into the open, followed by a small figure with a peculiarly bushy tail. Eve stood completely still as it timidly walked closer to her, sniffing her. As if it smelled something good, it climbed up Eve's boot, causing her to jump. The creature climbed up her suit with ease, resting on her arm. Eve let out a small breath of relief as her scanners replied,

"Creature is not hostile, creature is friendly and docile, Miss Eve. Data shows this creature is a squirrel." With a curt nod, Eve gingerly reached out a hand, a small finger brushing the squirrel's small, fuzzy head. It closed its eyes in happiness and rubbed against Eve. Eve smiled softly, scratching the squirrel more frequently. But the squirrel pricked its ears up, stiffening as its tail bushed up. Eve stared at the creature as it jumped down and scrambled back down into its hole. Eve heard the screech of metal and a thumping sound. Turning around, she gaped at the giant, moss-covered Nasod looming over her. Gulping, she thought,

_This..this Nasod...it looks different. What happened while I was asleep?_ Eve yelped as a drill came down on her leg, scraping it a great deal. A pain shot up Eve's leg as she turned around a fled, the Nasod close behind.

_What should I do..what should I do?_ Eve's eyes widened as she remembered. _Yes, the squirrel! I can find somewhere to hide..like a hole._ Eve dashing into a thicket as the drill came down on her once more, scratching her arm. Yelling in pain, she limped to a thick brush.

_This..will have to do._ Sliding inside the growth, she curled up and closed her eyes, awaiting possible death, but with all hope wishing she would be saved by..something.

* * *

Elsword's ears picked up the sound of groaning metal and the beat of heavy footsteps as he walked along, trying to find the Nasod girl despite Raven's warning. Hearing a yell, his eyes widened.

_That sounded like..that girl.._ Elsword took off running towards the girl's location, following the revving of a drill. Summoning Cornwell and pulling his sword out from behind his back, and gripped them tightly. Bursting out into the clearing, he saw a Nasod that was covered from head to toe in Alterasia, the substance clearly eating off of the Nasod's metal.

"Target Aquired. Proceed...to..Eli-eli-eliminate." The Nasod charged at Elsword, Elsword in turn rolled out of the way, and attacked from behind, slashing through the rusted metal with ease with his two swords. Pulling back, he slammed Cornwell into the Nasod's head, and the Nasod sparked before speaking in a rumbling tone.

"Warning..warning..self-destruct in 3...2..."

Elsword's eyes widened as he jumped away, landing in a bush as the Nasod exploded into Alterasia-covered metal, a rusted piece landing over by a bush with a peculiar white boot sticking out a bit. Elsword smirked and said,

"I think you owe me a thank you. And this time, how about not slapping me?"

* * *

Eve's eyes widened at Elsword's statement.

"You..followed me?"

"Well of course I did. Plus, I owe you an apology..you didn't know what was going on, did you?" Elsword walked over to the brush, faintly making out Eve's bright golden eyes and glowing orb inside the dark brush.

"No..I am sorry for slapping you." Eve said with a mutter. "But..you did kind of deserve it."

Elsword laughed. "Yeah, I did. Now stop moping around in there." Elsword held out his hand to Eve, who stared at it for a bit. After moments of silence, Eve grabbed his hand, walking out of the brush, Elsword still gripping her hand.

"Now then, I wanna ask you something." Elsword said. Eve cocked her head and asked,

"Yes? What is it? I owe you for saving my life."

"Alright then. Eve, will you be my friend?" Elsword asked. Eve blinked, registering the question. Slowly letting go of Elsword's hand, she bit her lip.

"I..I do not know."

Elsword nodded. "I'm sorry for killing him. But he was threatening the lives of the people living here. I couldn't allow that. And besides..you're not alone anymore." Eve looked up into Elsword's eyes, staring into them, looking for a joking flash in his eyes. There was nothing but pure seriousness in his eyes as he gazed at Eve.

"So then, I'll ask you again. Eve, will you be my friend?"

Eve, who was stunned, looked around, and then looked up at Elsword with a soft smile.

"..I express gratification in your response for friendship."

* * *

**Chi: Well this turned out better than I thought it would!**

**Eve: And it only took you three days.**

**Rena: Speaking of days...**

**Chi: Trapping Ranger comes out in 6 days! *squeal*  
**

**Elsword: I see.**

**Chi: So I might make one. MIGHT. She will, however, get deleted when Ara comes :x**

**Rena: D:  
**

**Chi: I shall name her SquishyChan and she shall be mine.**

**Roxie: lulwut.**

**Chi: Shush! You shouldn't be here yet DX**

**Roxie: Well, then stop thinking about me.**

**Chi: I CAN'T YOU'RE SO..BLUE HAIRED DX**

**Roxie: [Facedesk]**

**R&R please~**


	3. Shut Down

**Chi: Before we start..I would like to say something. One does not simply 'kill' Chi.**

**Eve: Well, you can kill us fairly easily.**

**Chi: And that's why you don't abandon me~!**

**Elsword: If we do, you'll hunt us down and kill us..**

**Chi: And then I'll put your brains into gophers!**

**Everyone but Chi: ...**

* * *

Shut Down

* * *

When Elsword came back with Eve to the campsite, Raven just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Rena smiled and turned back to sharpening her arrows on a stone before standing up and nodding to Eve. Eve nodded back, and sat down on the most isolated log possible from the group. Rubbing her arm gingerly, she looked around the campsite wearily, Chung catching her eye. He was just fumbling with his cannon, his face completely inside the cannon's machinery, a faint clanging coming from inside. Eve stared at him for a bit before he came out, and caught Eve's eye. Eve's eyes widened and she turned away quickly. Chibella observed the exchange and a faint growl escaped her throat, but she quickly covered it. With a shrug, Chibella walked over to Eve, sitting down next to her and crossing her legs with a loud yawn.

"So, you came back with Elboy, eh?" Chi said, glancing at Eve, who was staring at her quizzically.

"Yes..he-" Eve caught herself. _No..as I said before, it's inappropriate for Nasods to activate the need for friends. But..why do I have this tug in my chest when I see him?_

"Yo, Earth to Nasod." Chibella nudged Eve, who in return blinked and looked back up at Chi.

"My name is Eve, demon."

Chi's eye darkened. "The name's Chi. Not demon." She scowled and looked up at the sky, the sun bleeding out pink and red as it faded over the horizon, night taking over soon after. Chi and Eve just stared at the sky until Chi said,

"Anyhow..are you okay, Eve? You..seemed a bit frazzled earlier."

Eve blinked, and then looked at the ground with a blank stare. Chi sighed, Eve's quietness was certainly something to get used to. Especially since Chung was the only one who barely said anything, he was so quiet half of the time. Eve looked back up at Chi, and said,

"I am fine. I just needed to get a grip on...on what happened to the Nasods."

"I see." Chi said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yo, Chi. Don't intimidate the newcomer." Elsword said with a yawn. Chi sighed.

"I wasn't intimidating her, El. Just asking her if she was alright."

"Well you can see about that with the rest of us!" Elsword said with a smile. "Come on, I cooked some food. It's..not very good with just the fire to heat it, but I managed."

"Finally, I'm starving.." Aisha said, stretching and walking over to Rena, plopping down beside her and grabbing a leg from a wandering animal and gnawing on it hungrily. Chi led Eve over and they sat down, eating in silence. The rest of the gang was talking and laughing like they had known each other for years. Eve stopped her quiet nibbling and scanned the area. Chi let out a small burp and muttered,

"'Scuse me. Hey Eve, why don't you try talking with the rest of us about what happened?"

Chung turned around to face the two, a small smile on his face.

"Actually, that sounds like a fairly good idea. You should tell us what happened."

Gradually, the others joined the conversation until everyone was staring at Eve with expectant eyes. Eve blinked as she searched her memory banks for any source of information about what had happened while she was asleep, and what had happened before that. Finding the day the Nasod Kingdom fell, she sighed and looked everyone in the eye until golden met scarlet. After a while, she sighed and repeated her tale.

* * *

Everyone was silent when Eve exchanged a glance with Chi, her story finished. Eve sat up, scanning everyone over again until golden eyes met scarlet. Elsword and Eve stared silently at each other for a while before Rena smiled and said,

"Be thankful you're alive, Eve. Most Nasods didn't survive, from the sound of it. Be glad for life."

Eve tore her gaze away from Elsword and nodded.

Aisha yawned loudly, followed by Chung. Chi shook her head.

"Anyways, that was a nice story time and all, but we'd better get to bed. I'll take first watch." Chi muttered a few words and her scythe materialized in her hand, and she walked away, climbing up a tree and plopping down in it. Raven got up and simply went to bed without a word, followed by Elsword, who told everyone good night. Eve watched as everyone slowly fell asleep, and an empty feeling soon fell upon the campsite. Eve looked up at the stars that had captivated her eyes before, and for some reason, the same flash they had then did nothing for her now.

_Why do I feel this emptiness when I see them sparkling like that?_ Eve said, clenching her fist. _Why aren't I feeling my pulse rush like before?_

"Miss Eve, your bodily temperature is heating up, please-" Eve tapped her gem on her forehead to reassure her system.

_**System, run a diagnosis to see if there are any malfunctions in my system, and please map the area with a full-bodied scan of 50 miles in each direction.** _It was a risky shot using that much of her energy to map out that much, but Eve thought she could manage.

About an hour in to mapping after her diagnosis came out with no malfunctions, she felt as if weights were dragging her down to the soft grass where she stood. Swaying a bit, she collapsed in the grass, her head pounding.

"Miss Eve, you need recharging. Please relocate to the nearest Neuro-Chamber for recharging, or you will be forced to shut down for the time-being. You have thirty seconds. Thank you."

_Urk..I can't move..I can't even speak. Elsword, Chi, help! _Eve cried out in her thoughts, silently hoping one of them heard her. She summoned all of her strength and crawled forward a bit before she collapsed again.

"You have twenty seconds."

_No! Rena, Aisha, Chung! Raven..somebody.._ Eve began to panic. She noticed Elsword's sleeping figure a few inches away. Gathering any strength she had left, she crawled over to Elsword and grabbed his shoulder before her rang in her head,

"Neuro Chamber not detected. Shutting down. My apologies, Miss Eve. You shall be reactivated when you are relocated to a Neuro-Chamber."

_ELSWORD!_

Her vision fuzzed over and faded as her eyes became a deep gray and all life faded from her, Eve's hand going limp on Elsword's shoulder.

_I really am an idiot..aren't I?_

* * *

**Chi: Short, but hey, it works.**

**Eve: Dammit Chi, why did I have to die?**

**Chi: You didn't 'die' just shut down because you're low on battery. Just like my ipod did last night.**

**Eve: ..you were on iFunny again, weren't you..**

**Rena: Or reading yuri..**

**Chi: Neither. I was listening to music in the car when BLOOP! My ipod died.**

**Elsword: HA HA.**

**Chi: *chops off Elsword's head***

**Aisha: HAHAH BUURN ELBOY! You failure!**

**Raven: Just like your Father's condom.**

**Aisha: ..**

**Chi and Raven: BUUURN :3**


	4. Furry Creatures

**Chi: I think Roxie hates me.**

**Eve: Oh really? What gave you THAT idea?**

**Chi: The fact that I woke up with a lazer pointed at my forehead, when I tried to make toast, the toaster exploded, and the note she left that said,**

**"WORK ON MY STORY OR DIE IN HELL."**

**Raven: I'd say Roxie's just being Roxie.**

**Chibella: Or she really wants to kill you.**

**Rena: Why are you worrying anyway? You've got an entire Gopher Army, Muffin Weapons, and your Zombie Bunny Battalion.**

**Chi: The ZBB is still in progress..**

**Aisha: Wait..Lem can repopulate?**

**Everyone: /Insert thinking about Lem repopulation**

**Elsword: *barfs***

**Raven and Aisha: [Pale]**

**Rena: Oh..ooookay then..**

**Chi: NO NO! I meant I just kill bunnies and reanimate them..**

**Chung: I hope that's what you mean. **

**Chi: It is, I promise.**

**Lem: ...You know that's a lie.**

**Chi: ...**

**Everyone: ...**

**/Insert the Elgang** **barfing**

* * *

Furry Creatures

* * *

Chibella found Eve minutes later, the sound of her VS alerting Chi's attention. After propping up the stiff Nasod, she looked at Eve's cold figure, which was propped up against a tree, her eyes closed, courtesy of Chi. After watching Eve's sleeping figure for a while, Chi muttered,

"Hey, Moon, what's wrong with her? Shouldn't she have woke when I moved her?"

_You idiot..she's a Nasod. She probably needs to recharge her batteries._

_OR she just needs to sleep. Just because Nasods are robots doesn't necessarily mean they don't recharge like us._ Sun countered.

"Guys, make up your mind. What should we do?"

_How about GETTING SOME SLEEP YOURSELF. I'm beat._ Moon said with a yawn.

_Wake up Elsword for the next watch, we'll see what happens._

"Whatever.." Chi walked over to Elsword and jabbed him with the tip of her scythe. He rolled over. She poked him again. He rolled over again. Finally, she stomped on his manhood.

"AH SHIT!" he screamed.

"Quiet." Chi muttered, clamping a hand over his mouth. Elsword glared at her and muffled through her hand,

"Wha was tat fr?"

Chi removed her hand and said, "It's time for you to take watch. Besides, something's wrong with Eve."

Elsword raised his eyebrow and glanced over to see Eve's apparent sleeping body propped against the tree, the stinging pain from Chi's stomp making his crotch throb painfully. He glared at Chi before walking over and kneeling down in front of her. After poking her three times with no slap, he opened her eyelid to see a gray, lifeless eye staring back at him, a small, faint golden light in her eyes. Elsword shrugged.

"She's probably worn out."

"She _needs_ to recharge, dork. We'll need to get to the next town."

"When?"

"Depends. We can either wake everyone up now, get to the next town which will probably take till dawn, or we can take her in the morning."

"Morning. Hands down." Elsword flopped down on the grass, crossing his legs and resting his cheek in his hand. "Now go to sleep, I'll watch you all, Eve included."

Chi hesitated, then nodded, sitting next to Aisha's sleeping figure and lied down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Eve awoke, the room covered in a white light. She winced before the light died down, allowing her to take in her surroundings. It was a metallic looking structure, a furry white creature staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, you're awake! Good. I was afraid the recharging process might've shorted your circuts." Eve slowly sat up, feeling a light bump on her head, a long cord going down into the wall.

"You were brought by Elsword and his friends, correct?" Eve turned to face the creature, and nodded. The creature smiled. "Splendid! Ahem, allow me to introduce myself. I am Amos, a Ponggo Alchemist."

"I see. Thank you, Amos," Eve said, tugging on the cord absentmindedly. "Do you mind?"

Amos nodded, smiling broadly. "You are fully charged, thankfully. Your friends are at Adele's house. What is your name, by the way?"

"Eve. Queen of the Nasods." Eve replied in a monotonous voice before stepping out into the village of the Ponggos.

* * *

**Adel: It's ADEL. NOT-**

**Chi: AND I SET FIIIIRE! TO THE RAIIIIN!**

**Aisha: I WATCHED IT POUR AS I-**

**Eve: *slaps her hand over Elsword's face* TOUCHED YOUR FAAACE~**

**Elsword: -.-**

* * *

Eve walked slowly towards the Chieftain Ponggo's house. Ponggos chattered restlessly throughout the village, and Eve wanted to get a good look at the town before she went barging inside the Chieftain's house. She had nearly tripped twice over some young Ponggos playing with a bright red and blue ball, and had profusely apologized afterward. After taking in all the sights that the village had to offer, she knocked gently on the Chieftain's door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a slightly bigger figure than the rest of the Ponggo she had seen, and his beady eyes flashed in alarm, but faded, and a smile replaced the fear the Chieftain once showed.

"Are..are Elsword and his friends here?"

"Ah, of course! You're Eve, aren't you? Yes yes, come on in!" He gently took her hand and led her inside. "I'm Adel, but I'm sure Amos told you that already. Come, your friends are in here." Adel opened the door and six pairs of eyes lit up when they spotted Eve.

"You're awake!" Rena said with a smile. "Good..we were worried about you when we woke up and saw you lying there."

Raven cleared his throat and muttered, "Good that you're back with us,"

Chibella walked over to Eve, grabbing her hand. "Well come on then, let's sit down and have a little discussion. We were thinking about what we should do now."

"We have the El, do we not?" Chung piped in with a grin. "I say we just head back to Ruben to deliver it to them."

"True," Elsword said with a wide grin. "I'm sure Hagus would even dance a jig when he saw the El."

"Oh!" Chibella smiled. "What about-"

Eve tuned out the excited voices of her companions as she accessed the data from a small amount of the map she was able to grasp before she had shut down the night before. There was the Core, the Village of Ponggos, the Altera Plain she remembered vividly in her mind, and an abandoned tunnel. Eve bit her lip, searching her data banks for any memory of this tunnel. Nothing came up, of course. Sighing, she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to find everyone staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You zoned out for a bit there, then let out a sigh. Something wrong?" Aisha said, resting her head on the table.

"Ah, no, Aisha. I was just looking at the data I gathered from my map scan last night."

"Map scan?" Rena chimed in. "Is that what made you shut down?"

"Yes," Eve replied with a nod. "I believe it was. It seems I don't have the same energy level as before, it will definitely be harder for me to scan for life now.."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Eve." Elsword said with a dorky grin. "We've got our own map. It may not be high-tech but it works." He pulled out a long map and slid it over the table, pointing to a spot over to the west. "We're here, in Altera. We'll need to take a ship down to Bethma, and travel from there back to Ruben."

Eve once again tuned everyone out as they discussed their plan. And, unbeknownst to them, she asked Adel is she could go prepare for the trip.

"Of course. I'll tell the shopkeepers that you're coming."

"Thank you." Eve nodded, walking out the door. She didn't even get ten feet from the house before she heard,

"Eve!" Elsword called after her. She turned and saw him running towards her. "Where ya going?"

"To prepare for the journey. I'll need some weapons and some form of charging device."

"Oh, right..."

Eve turned and started walking down the steps to see the blacksmith. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elsword following behind her, his eyes full of excitement.

"We're finally gonna bring the El home, Eve."

Eve managed a smile. "It must've taken you forever."

"It did, and we were caught by all sorts of idiots. Like Wally, he-"

Eve and Elsword chatted while they gathered supplies, running into the others once in a while. They tagged along too, and before they knew it, all their ED had been spent on the supplies for getting back home.

"Well, we can leave at midnight. Better to get a head start eh Elsword?" Raven asked, glancing the red-head's way. Elsword grinned.

"Sure, fine by me. As long as the Princess can get her beauty sleep."

"I really hope that wasn't an insult at Eve, Els.." Aisha puffed out her cheeks. Elsword laughed.

"Nope. I meant you."

"That's it. Hold still and I'll singe your lips off, real nice and slow!" Aisha raised her wand and Rena did a face palm. Eve just watched the two go at it, flinging childish insults and wrestling on the ground. Soon, a chuckle escaped her lips. Raven looked at her oddly and she just led her eyes away from his gaze, and her eyes landed on Chung, who was smiling at her. The moment their eyes made contact, he looked away quickly. She blinked, and her eyes widened as Chung ducked from a fireball.

"Aisha! Watch where you're slinging those things!" Chung called out to her. But the plum-headed mage was too busy aiming fireballs at god-knows-where, trying to catch Elsword, who was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"I suggest you all get used to this," Rena said, staring ahead. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Rena? Who are you talking to?" Eve asked. Rena turned to her with a sheepish smile and said,

"Oh, no one. Ehehe.."

* * *

**Chi: And the story is done~ **

**Eve: What.**

**Chi: Just kidding, just kidding. I mean the CHAPTER is done. We got my computer back into a desk, so I'll be more active on Elsword again~**

**Elsword: Joy.**

**Aisha: And..?**

**Chi: Oh right..I won't be updating for a while, in the last few weeks of school. 2 weeks before school ends we're getting our laptops taken away, so my updates will be..even slower than usual.**

**Raven: Yay.**

**Chi: Shut up Emo.**

**Raven: I'm an emo kid, non conforming as can be, you'd be non conforming too if you looked just like me-**

**Aisha: NO.**


	5. Skaia

Skaia

* * *

It was a quiet preparation for the travel back to Ruben. Eve had never been outside of Altera-or more specifically, the Core itself. But her Kingdom had yet to be revived, and she needed the means to do it. And even the dumbest would know that it would take a long time to revive her Kingdom. Eve overlooked her new Moby and Reby drones, their memory chips brand new. They didn't remember what had happened to them, and Eve didn't blame them. The last thing she wanted to put them through was remembering that night, and their sacrifice for her before she was put to sleep for all those years. Eve put her hand on the bark of a tree and studied the moonlit green leaves that swayed in the gentle wind. It was fairly warm for a spring night, and because they were leaving tomorrow, she wanted to see more of Altera through her own eyes before she left on a long journey back to Ruben. Even so, it still perplexed Eve why they trusted her so much, why they weren't worrying about her stabbing them in the back and going on to ensure the Nasod have revenge.

Eve knew the answer before she even finished that thought. It was simply because it was clear Eve hated war. She was against the Nasod war before it even started, and still they went through with it. And now look where it had gotten her and her race-broken and forgotten, a mere mirror of the past. Eve's hand left the tree as she began to wander throughout the small grove of trees outside of the Village. She wandered for a while before she rested against a tree, and soon she felt her eyes drooping.

"Need to recharge already?" A voice said. Eve's eyes flicked open and she found herself staring at Elsword. Her eyes must have simply exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" because Elsword chuckled.

"I just woke up and saw you were gone, and you left Moby and Reby behind, so I decided to walk around a bit and try to find you,"

"I see," Eve replied, getting up and dusting herself off. She looked back up at Elsword to find him yawning.

"It's getting late, we should head back," Eve suggested, walking towards Elsword. Elsword put a hand over Eve's head, making her wince before he placed it on her head. He laughed.

"Jeez, what did you think, I was gonna hit you? You know me better than that," he smirked and took Eve's hand, leading her back to the camp. All the while, Eve was scowling, a slight blush on her pale face. When they got back to the camp, Elsword promptly got another Armor-Piercing Slap, and strode back to the inn while Elsword followed behind, stumbling quite a bit.

* * *

The next morning consisted of roll call, a small breakfast, and then setting off on a ship towards Bethma. Eve stayed away from the group, sitting up straight and keeping her gold eyes on the sky flashing by outside. Everyone else was busy chatting excitedly about what to do once the El was revived. Chung, of course, was planning to go back to Hamel to get stronger and take back his home. Raven, Rena, and Aisha had no clue what to do. Elsword was going to head back to finding his sister, and Chibella was most likely going to head back to Ruben and help protect it from bandits, or just continue living in Bethma in solitude. Truth be told, Eve still has to find leads on how to revive the Nasods, and there was no clues as to how she should start that.

_What if..it's impossible? If the Nasods can't be revived at all? What am I supposed to do then?_

Eve just buried that thought at the back of her memory. The last thing she needed to be right now was negative.

"What're you gonna do Eve?" Aisha said, poking the Nasod from her thoughts. Eve turned to look at the gang.

"I plan on reviving the Nasods, of course I don't know how I should go about doing that," Raven's eyes darkened and he said,

"You plan on reviving those monsters? What happens if history repeats itself?"

"That won't happen. I never wanted the war in the first place, and I plan to make sure the Nasods stay in line," Eve said, her eyes meeting Raven's with a determined look in them.

Raven said nothing, just nodded and looked out of the window. Rena let out a long sigh and glanced at Raven's glowing arm before muttering a few words to Chung, who muttered back. Aisha just rolled her eyes and yawned, quickly falling asleep next to Eve, who supported her head with her shoulder.

* * *

Eve kept getting the feeling that there was something wrong. The ship had been going for an hour now, but there was a sinking feeling in her gut. Rising out of her seat to take a look at the engines to calm herself, she gently laid Aisha's head down on the cool metal, in which Aisha shivered before relaxing. As Eve walked into the maintenance room, she heard a crackle of static.

_All that was bothering me was a little static crackle. I must be paranoid. I'll have my system run a check on this later._ Eve noted to herself. When she turned to the corner to see the cause of the crackle, her eyes opened wide. There was a Nasod there, Remo. Attached to his crackling eye was a flashing red device. Eve ran towards the damaged Remo, trying to pry the device off, only for it to start beeping, faster and faster. The device exploded in smoke, and the ship began to dive straight for the Altera Core. Eve saw or heard nothing, just clutching onto the ship with her hand, she felt like half of her body had just been engulfed in flames. She bit back a cry of pain and tried to climb back into the ship, only to rocked back and forth like a rag-doll before being tossed out of the ship and landing on the ground, the gang all around her, unconscious. She heard a whirr and a man's voice before her vision faded.

* * *

Elsword woke with a start to a warm, welcome feeling around him. Where was he? Where were his friends?

"Your friends are still recovering, boy," A voice said. Elsword turned to see a woman with long black hair and all to familiar icy eyes.

"Eefa?" Elsword said, rubbing his eyes. Eefa chuckled.

"Of course. A guard brought you through the city and the Brat attacked them. She managed to get you, but the others are heading towards the palace."

"Woah woah, who'se the Brat, and do you mean Eve?"

"Is that her name? Eve? A nice ring to it, I do say," Eefa giggled. "I thought you'd be more surprised on how I survived."

Elsword blinked and slowly nodded. His mind was a jumbled mess, so he didn't know what to think. He just stared at the witch as she began her story.

"I'm pretty sure you saw the Taboo I put on myself, right before I died," Eefa said, lowering her scarf to show her henna-like mark. "I'll keep coming back, despite the fact that your blonde friend killed me,"

"You like to go by colors, don't you Eefa?" Elsword muttered. He promptly got a quick smack from a thin book on the side of his head. "Ow,"

"Then don't interrupt me, boy. After you decapitated me, I was soon resurrected outside of my burning manor. So, with no other option, I simply used a teleporting spell that drained me of nearly all of my power. I went here, to Skaia,"

"Where in the hell's Skaia? What even is it?" Elsword said? Eefa merely took Elsword's hand and brushed a curtain out of the way. Elsword gaped. He was gazing at another floating village. Nasods wandered the streets with other humans, chatting happily. A few birds here and there, flew lazily with the breeze that came through Eefa's window, along with the happy sounds of voices and the smell of food.

"Whoa,"

"This is Skaia, above Altera, where humans converse and live with Nasods freely, with no wars,"

"I didn't think a place like this existed.." Elsword once again rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You aren't dreaming. However, your friends need rest, and you do as well. Your injuries from the crash, they hurt right?"

Elsword nodded, just now noticing how much his body ached. Eefa led him back to his bed and he laid there for a while before his eyes shut.

* * *

Roxie was definitely not in a good situation. Her plan had failed, and now she was being slung over a guard's shoulders like a potato sack and being carried back to her cell. Why oh WHY did Eefa want her to rescue those kids? I mean honestly, those guards were bulletproof. Even the Miss-Perfect-Witch-Girl-Eefa knew that. Growling, she banged on the guard's back.

"Put me down you fu-"

"Quiet. Or I'll get the duct tape. We don't want the duct tape again, do we?"

Roxie clamped her mouth shut and let loose a load of curses inside her head. She let one fly out of her mouth as she was flung back into her cell, and glared at the guards, wishing she was born with frickin' laser-beam eyes. The guard just chuckled and looked somewhere behind Roxie.

"You have a new roommate, Blue. Have fun killing each other."

Roxie's eyes narrowed and she turned around to find an albino girl curled in a ball, staring straight at Roxie.

"And you are?" The girl asked, straightening up. Roxie came closer and grinned like an idiot once she saw the orb on the girl's head.

"I'm Roxie, Little Albino Nasod. Mind if I call you Albisod?"

"_Definitely_ not. My name is Eve,"

"Eve, eh? Well, that's a new one. I've met a lot of weird Nasod, too. Like Jaxer, Ragnea, Apple.."

Eve froze visibly. "Did you say Apple?"

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, why? You know 'em?"

"Apple..is she alright?"

"No idea..they took her away months ago, I haven't seen her since. That bastard probably has her locked up somewhere..probably doing-"

"I see.." Eve said. She had a sudden flash of realization and she jumped up. "Where are they? My friends, where are they?"

Roxie stood up slowly and yawned. "What? The elf, the hybrid, the dark elf, the mage, and the ambiguous gender?"

By ambiguous gender, Eve hypothesized that she meant Chung and nodded, "Yes, them."

"No idea. They were taken to the Maniac's room as soon as they brought us here. The guards won't tell us shit, so we're stuck down here in the cold dark dungeon. Seems fair, eh?" Roxie snickered. Eve gave her a look.

"How old are you again?"

"Twelve. I'm twelve,"

"How rude of you to say such words at that age.." Eve trailed off. Roxie groaned.

"Not you too. I already get enough of that from Eefa. Wasn't my fault I was raised in a barn. No, literally, I was. I'd give you a picture, buuut.."

"We're stuck down here. I know. We need to get out of here. I need-no I _want_ to find them."

"You're awfully emotional for a robot, ya know?" Roxie ruffled her hair a bit and straightened her goggles. "But hey, I'm with ya. Whatever gets me to MRH and my weapons faster. I wanna but some Nasods open."

* * *

**Chi: There ya go. I introduced you to the story Roxie-roo~**

**Roxie: Woman, don't call me that.**

**Chi: :P You know you love me.**

**Roxie: If I did, I wouldn't have ninja kicked your muffin off the table this morning.**

**Chi: So it WAS you! I thought it was Raven.**

**Chung: You think everything that happens is Raven's fault.**

**Elsword: True that.**

**Chibella: You too, Els. You too. **

**Elsword: Don't remind me..I still have a scar from that last grenade.**

**Chi: OH! Speaking of which, my ZZB is finally in working condition, and all I have to do now is arm them with lemon bombs and carrot guns. **

**Aisha: Don't forget the Muffin Tranquilizer Darts..**

**Rena: So..you're not making anymore elite teams?**

**Chi: Of course I am! As soon as I take out that Damn Squirrel..the squirrel's tribes will follow me as their leader. And once that happens, I can train them in the arts of technology, and they can build combat robots and mutation elixirs!  
**

**Rena: ..Why..why did I even ask..**

**Chi: Because Muffin Overlord.**

**Rena: Muffin Overlord. Got it. So everytime I run out of flour when I'm baking a cake, I'll blame the Muffin Overlord.**

**Aisha: Everytime a spell backfires, I blame the Muffin Overlord~!**

**Chi: ...Crap.**


End file.
